


The Greatest Show(wo)man

by CaptainKhan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - 1950s, F/M, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), M/M, kind of, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKhan/pseuds/CaptainKhan
Summary: An AU based on The Greatest Showman.





	The Greatest Show(wo)man

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So, ever since I watched The Greatest Showman, all I've thought about is writing an AU. So, here it is! Finally! I've seen this movie way too many times so I think its about time. 
> 
> Okay, so this is the very first time that I'm writing these characters, so be gentle. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know your thoughts. Happy reading!
> 
>  
> 
> And yes, I made up some things.

Carol has always thought the world was beautiful. She loved it. That's why she became a pilot. She wanted to see the world. She joined the Air Force when she was just 18. It was everything she had ever hoped for. All her dreams. And then it was over. In a spilt second. She had been shot down during a mission and was severely hurt. She couldn't go back, even if she wanted to. She made some good friends while she was enlisted. Sam Wilson was one of those friends. He would tell Carol all about his home and his friends. One friend in particular that stood out, was Captain Steve Rogers. Him and Sam had met on a mission once and from then on, they've been great friends ever since. 

Carol lived in a small apartment in New York City with her boyfriend, James Rhodes. One day, Carol and James wanted to expand their little family and make it a little bigger. That's when they found out. They were infertile. They were distraught. But they weren't going to stop there. James' best friend Tony Stark had told them about an orphanage that he funds. It happened one day when he was walking back to work, and that's when he saw her. A young girl who looked far too young to be on the streets. Tony had stopped and asked her if she needed help. He had found out that her whole family had died in the partition of India. She had found out that she had a sibling here in New York, and had spent her family's last penny on getting here. Tony couldn't just leave her, so he called in work to say that he was busy and helped the young girl out. Little did he know, her sibling had went back to India to help out with family not knowing they had died. She had no one. So, Tony took her to Xavier's Orphanage for the Gifted and explained to them what had happened. Before leaving, Tony asked the young girl's name. Kamala. 

Carol and James met up with Tony the next day. It was a beautiful summers day and Carol could not take the heat. 

"How much further Tony?" Carol asked fanning herself with her hand. 

"Just up ahead. Come on Colonel. I know this heat isn't the worst you've been in?" Tony bumped shoulders with Carol's. 

After a moment, Carol spoke up, "El Azizia, Libya. That's the hottest place I've been." Just as Carol looked up, Tony was jogging to the entrance of a building. 

"Here it is!" Tony said presenting the building with is hands. _It was a mansion._ Carol thought. _Odd for an orphanage._  They walked through the giant gates of the building and walked along the large driveway. 

"Why didn't we get Happy to drive us?" James asked Tony. 

"I wanted to give him the day off. He deserves it. And, Pepper had something planned for the hot day. So who am I to keep two people away from love?" Tony responded. "And besides, we could all use the exercise." 

"I was in the Air Force for 10 years. I don't need anymore exercise." Carol spat back. 

"Alright calm down! Hey Rhodey, think your wife's getting heat stroke." Tony did not wait. He ran. And so did Carol. And obviously, she won. When James caught up to them, Carol had Tony in a headlock and he was apologising profusely. 

"Hello. Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. How can I help you?" A young girl around the age of 19 asked them. 

"School? Tony I thought this was an orphanage." Carol asked looking at Tony.

"Yeah I thought so too." Tony turned away from Carol and looked at the young girl. "Erm... Kamala? Its me. Tony?" At this, Kamala's eyes widened and she jumped on Tony. 

"Oh my god! I haven't seen you in ages! How've you been?" Kamala asked the billionaire. 

"I've been great! How's Logan?" Tony asked looking to get a glimpse inside. 

"Okay, you must be ill because I know you don't actually care about Logan. Its someone else that you care about." Kamala said raising her eyebrows. Before Tony could respond Kamala had opened her mouth and screamed, "OH STEVE!" 

"No Kamala, stop!" Tony was trying very hard to cover her mouth, but he was too late. A young man, around the age of 26 emerged from inside the school. 

"Hey Kam. What's up? Do you need Bucky again?" The man, Steve asked. Kamala didn't respond she only pointed towards Tony and Steve had broke into a smile. He walked down the steps to hug Tony.  _Odd. Two men hugging. Hm._ "Hey, how've you been?" 

"Good. Good. And you? Are you okay?" Kamala seemed to know what they were talking about and she whispered into Tony's ear. Tony nodded and smiled at Steve. "I'm sorry about that. I'll try and amp the security." 

"Oh no, you don't have to. Bucky-" 

"Bucky isn't always around. The security are there to help you in any way necessary. To prevent things like this." Tony realised that Carol and James were in the dark and he turned to them. "Steve works at a club downtown. Customer was getting handsy." He turned back to Steve and held his hand. "I'll sort this out." 

"Come on. We should go inside. The Professor will be waiting." Kamala walked inside with the others following closely behind. They walked into the school to see a beautiful dark wood hallway with students passing every which way. Tony and Steve had let go of each other's hands. "This way." Kamala led them down the hall and to the left. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply. 

"Come in." A voice spoke. Kamala opened the door and walked in waiting for the rest of them to come in. She shut the door behind her. "Ah Anthony. How are you?" An old man in a wheelchair spoke. 

"Come on Charlie, how many times have I told you? Just Tony." Tony responded. 

"Okay,  _Tony._ What can I do for you? You don't always come and visit me." As Charles...? Said this he looked over at Steve and winked. Steve blushed a very bright red.  

"Haha, erm... Carol and Rhodey here would like to adopt Kamala" Tony said looking at Kamala. 


End file.
